New Year's Day Party
by IsmaelandLuigi21
Summary: Arthur and his friends are celebrating the New Year's Day party at his house.
1. Chapter 1

It's almost time for the New Year and everyone are invited to Arthur's house for the New Year's Day party. They have some punch of bowl, cookies, cupcakes and candies. The party is also going to be a huge success as a matter of fact. They can't wait for the New Year to come. Let's hope that the party is going great.

"Mom, a New Year is coming" said Arthur.

"We need to decorate the party" said Mrs. Read. "But we need a baby for it"

"We have Kate, mom" said D.W. "She can be a baby New Year"

"That sounds fantastic, D.W." said Mrs. Read. "Let's set up the party now"

They decorate the living room and the New Year's Day party is now finished decorating. Later that night, All of Arthur's friends went inside Arthur's house in time for the party.

"Welcome, my friends" said Arthur. "To the New Year's Day party at my house"

"We are going to have so much fun" said D.W. "We are going to countdown the New Year as well"

"When is party going to start?" Buster asked.

"It's start now, Buster" said Arthur.

"Okay, Arthur" said Buster.

The New Year's Day party is now underway. They saw two more guest entering Arthur's house and they are Safety Queen and the Equestria Girls.

"Look who's here, Arthur" said D.W.

"Hi, girls" said Arthur. "It is nice of you to come over for the party"

"Thanks, Arthur" said Rainbow Dash. "We have our instruments ready so we can play our songs during the party"

"That sounds great, Rainbow" said Arthur. "We already got a baby for the New Year"

"Who's the baby New Year?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"It is Kate, girls" said Arthur. "I hope you girls are going to enjoy the party"

"Thank you, Arthur" said Safety Queen. "It is nice of you to invited us by the way"

"Anytime, Queen" said Arthur. "Let's now dance to the music"

"Come on, Arthur" said D.W. "We're going to dance with our friends"

They are now dancing to the music. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	2. An Old Year Song

The New Year's Day party is now underway and Arthur and his friends are now dancing to the music. Arthur's grandmother Thora is there at the party as well. She had made a new song called goodbye old year as a matter of fact. Everyone will think about if they like that song or not. Let's hope the party will go on.

"Nice party, Arthur" said Buster.

"Thanks, Buster" said Arthur. "It is the best party here in Elwood City"

They saw the Rainbooms setting up their instruments so they can play some music.

"Girls, I didn't know you have instruments at our house" said Arthur.

"We decided to play it during the party, Arthur" said Rainbow Dash. "I heard that Thora just made a new song"

"It's called goodbye, old year" said Arthur. "It is about the year is coming to an end"

"Oh, okay, Arthur" said Rainbow Dash. "I have never heard of it before"

"Neither do I, Rainbow" said Arthur. "We will see if we like that song or not"

"I agree with you, Arthur" said Rainbow Dash. "Here comes Thora now"

"Hello there" said Thora. "I am so nice to see you at the party"

"We sure are, grandma" said Arthur. "This is a New Year's Day party"

"That sounds good, Arthur" said Thora. "I decided to play an old year song so we can say to it"

"Okay, Grandma" said Arthur. "We can dance of it now"

"That's nice of you, Arthur" said Grandma. "Let's listen to that song while we dance"

The song of an old year begins and Arthur and his friends are dancing to it. After that, D.W. and Pinkie Pie brought the cup and poured the punch into their punch.

"That is good party, D.W." said Pinkie Pie.

"Same here, Pinkie" said D.W. "You are doing a good job playing at the drums"

"I sure did" said Pinkie Pie. "The New Year is almost here"

"That is true, Pinkie" said D.W. "Let's drink the punch since we're thirsty"

Pinkie Pie and D.W. drank their punch and they throw cups away. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	3. The Rainbooms Performs

After playing an old year song, the next song will be performed by the Rainbooms. Arthur and his friends are going to dance to their music as a matter of fact. They are also a big fan of them as well. The New Year's Day party is going great. Let's hope that the New Year's party will be a more success.

"That old year song was good, D.W." said Arthur.

"It sure is, Arthur" said D.W. "I can't wait for the next song to play"

"Neither so I, D.W." said Arthur. "I hope the next song will be a good one"

"I hope so too, Arthur" said D.W. "Look, Rainbow Dash is going to tell us what the next song is"

"The next song that we are going to play is Shake Your Tail" said Rainbow Dash. "Ready, girls?"

"I sure am, Rainbow" said Twilight.

They are now playing that song as everyone are dancing to it.

[The Rainbooms]

We've just got the day to get ready

And there's only so much time to lose

Because tonight, yeah, we're here to party

So let's think of something fun to do

We don't know (we don't know) what's gonna happen

We just know (we just know) it's gonna feel right

All our friends are here

And it's time to ignite the lights!

Shake your tail 'cause we're here to have a party tonight

Shake your tail, shake your tail

Shake your tail 'cause we're here to have a party tonight

Shake your tail, shake your tail

[Twilight Sparkle]

So what you didn't get it right the first time

[Pinkie Pie]

Laugh it off, no one said it is a crime

[Rarity]

Do your thing, you know you're an original

[Applejack]

Your ideas are so funny that they're criminal

[The Rainbooms]

Ohhh-ahh!

We've just got the day to get ready

And there's only so much time to lose

Because tonight, yeah, we're here to party

So let's think of something fun to do

We don't know (we don't know) what's gonna happen

We just know (we just know) it's gonna feel right

All our friends are here

And it's time to ignite the lights!

Shake your tail 'cause we're here to have a party tonight

Shake your tail, shake your tail

Shake your tail 'cause we're here to have a party tonight

Shake your tail, shake your tail

Shake your tail 'cause we're here to have a party tonight

Shake your tail, shake your tail

Shake your tail 'cause we're here to have a party tonight

Shake your tail, shake your tail

Shake your tail 'cause we're here to have a party tonight!

The song ends and they applauded at them. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	4. A New Year Arrives

After performing Shake Your Tail from the Rainbooms, it is now time to countdown for the New Year. Arthur and his friends will be counting down to the new year as a matter of fact. They had a good time at the party as well. The ball will be dropped down so that everyone will countdown for the brand New Year.

"It's almost midnight, D.W." said Arthur. "We better get ready for the New Year"

"Okay, Arthur" said D.W. "We had a good time at the party here"

"We sure did, D.W." said Arthur. "Besides, we get ready now since the New Year is coming"

They turned on the TV as the ball gets ready to dropped in downtown.

"Queen, we are watching the ball to be dropped on TV" said Arthur. "Do you want to watch it with us?"

"Sure, Arthur" said Safety Queen. "I'm putting the instruments away right now"

"Okay, Queen" said Arthur. "We don't want you missed the countdown"

"I sure won't, Arthur" said Safety Queen.

After she help the Rainbooms to put their instruments away, she went to the living room to see the ball dropped.

"I'm ready for the countdown, Arthur" said Safety Queen.

"That's good, Queen" said Arthur. "Look, the ball is dropping as we are counting down for the New Year"

The ball is dropping down slowly and everyone are counting down for a brand new year.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1" said everyone. "Happy New Year!"

The year 2017 is now lit up and the confetti came down.

"Look, Arthur" said D.W. "There's fireworks in the sky"

"I see that, D.W." said Arthur. "We are going to have a great year as well"

"I hope so, Arthur" said D.W. "We are also going back to school in 2 days"

"That is true, D.W." said Arthur. "Besides, this is the best New Year's Day party ever"

"Same here, Arthur" said D.W. "We had a wonderful time here"

"We sure are, D.W." said Arthur. "Happy New Year after all"

Arthur and D.W. are now hugging. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	5. Last Chapter

After having a big night for the New Year's Day party, it is new time for Arthur's friends to go home. They had a good time at the party and they are all tired. They are going home after singing the New Year song. This will be the last chapter as well. Let's hope that everyone is going home safely.

"That was a great party, Arthur" said D.W.

"It sure is, D.W." said Arthur. "Everyone are now getting ready to go home as well"

"We better get to sing the New Year's Day song before they go" said D.W.

"Okay, D.W." said Arthur.

After they sang the New Year's Day song, all of Arthur's friends are heading home so they can go to bed. Later, Arthur and D.W. are now in their pajamas and brushing their teeth.

"Make sure that your teeth are nice and clean, you two" said Mrs. Read.

"We sure will, mom" said Arthur. "Besides, it was a good New Year party"

"Did you enjoyed the party as well, mom?" D.W. asked.

"I sure did, D.W." said Mrs. Read. "That was nice that all of our friends came to our house for the New Year's Day party"

"That is true, mom" said D.W. "We can do that again soon"

"I hope so too, D.W." said Arthur. "Dad is cleaning the living room now since everyone have left our house"

"Okay, Arthur" said D.W. "We are also heading back to school as well"

"I agree with you, D.W." said Arthur. "It's time for us to go bed now"

After they brushed their teeth, they left the bathroom and heading to their bed. Then, Mrs. Read turns off their lights.

"Good night, mom" said D.W.

"Good night, D.W." said Mrs. Read.

"Good night, mom" said Arthur.

"Good night, Arthur" said Mrs. Read.

Arthur and D.W. are now fast asleep in their bed.

"They're fast asleep now" said Mrs. Read.

"We better do the same thing" said Mr. Read.

"Okay, then" said Mrs. Read.

Mr. and Mrs. Read went to their bedroom and they are now fast asleep in their bed. The end.


End file.
